All Over Again
by rachel1331
Summary: Jax cheates on Carly with Kate. Guess who's arms she falls into again? Read and Review.
1. Trouble In Sight

"Marty, hand me that pen over there. I have to sign my name on this."

"Yes Ms. Corinthos. Um, did you look at those papers I put on your desk? They're private, from Spinelli."

"Thank you. I'll look at those now." Carly walked over to her office and closed the door behind her. She picked up the papers and gave it a curious look.

_Knock, knock, knock._

She shoved the paper in the drawer of her desk. "Come in."

"Ms. Corinthos, you have a phone call from Jason on line 1," Marty said.

Carly picked up the phone. "Hello Jason, what's up? What's wrong?"

"Hey Carly. Nothing's wrong. Do you mind if I pick up Michael and Morgan from school?"

"Uhh, no I don't mind. May I ask why?"

"Well, I want to spend some time with them and I could use their help with something."

"Sure go ahead. 2:30 okay? Alright, I have to go now. I love you."

"Love you too Carly. Bye."

"Bye Jason," she said, hanging up the phone. She turned o Marty. "Thanks Marty, you can go on your lunch break now."

"Thank you Ms. Corinthos. I'll be back in an hour or so."

"Okay, hurry back and could you do me a favor and pick me up a coffee from Starbucks? You know how I like it."

"Yes, ma'am. Be back soon," Marty said and left.

Carly walked out of her office and went into the elevator. She went up to floor three and knocked on one of the doors. It was the door for the maids.

"Hello Ms. Corinthos, what may I do for you?"

"Room 204 needs more towels. Please keep up with things Mary." Carly shut the door and went back into the elevator which brought her down to the main lobby. Carly walked down the hall, the heels of her black pumps clicking against the floor, echoing through the hotel.

She walked into Jax's office. What she was planning to do was surprise her boyfriend with a kiss but what she found was Jax and Kate having sex on the rug of his office.

They didn't hear Carly come in. That is they didn't until she slammed the door. They were having…too much fun.

All three of them screamed in shock and surprise.

Carly turned on the light. Jax and Kate stopped having sex and stood up. They were both naked so they each grabbed a blanket and covered themselves with it.

"What the fuck is going on?" Carly demanded.

Jax and Kate stood there speechless, not knowing what to say.

"I don't know what's happening, but I do know that it's going to stop," she said.

"Says who? You? I actually think it was going great until you showed up," Kate said, purposely making Carly mad.

"That's it, bitch," Carly said, grabbing Kate by the hair and dragging her out of the hotel with nothing but a blanket covering her.

She came back into Jax's office and closed the door.

Jax was still standing there blankly.

"How could you do this to me Jax? I know we're not married, but we're still together. Why would you do this to me?"

"Carly, I, well..Kate came over to discuss why we broke up and she leaned over and kissed me. She started taking off her clothes and mine and we ended up having sex."

"Oh, just like that?" she scoffed. "Did you happen to mention I was your _girlfriend?"_ Jax I loved you. I thought you were the right guy for me. I thought you were the one. I guess I was wrong. I guess you never wanted to break up with Kat and you were just using me."

"No, Carly. I would never do that. I loved you. I _love _you," he amended. He leaned over to give her a kiss.

"Don't you dare touch me again you bastard!" Carly ran out, crying her eyes out. she slammed the door shut behind her and made her way out of the hotel.

She unlocked her car and drove away, not looking back.


	2. A Romantic Evening

_**Thanks for all your reviews; I really appreciate them. Keep it up!**_

* * *

><p>Jason drove up to Madison Prep, Michael's high school. He got out of his car.<p>

"Michael, let's go!" he shouted.

"Jason, what are you doing here?" Michael asked as he went to Jason's side.

"Well, I called your mom and she said I could pick you up from your third month in eleventh grade. How's it going?" Jason asked. Since he had a hand in raising Michael when he was a baby, he still felt the parental pull when it came to him.

"Eh, it's going," Michael said. "We have to pick up Morgan now."

"Right, let's go. Get in." Jason drove to Morgan's seventh grade school.

"I'll get Morgan, Jason," Michael said as he rolled down the window of the car. "Hey, Morgan!" he shouted out the open window. "Over here!"

Morgan came to the window. "Jason's picking us up today," Michael said, as Morgan climbed in the backseat.

"Hi, Uncle Jason, why are you here?" Morgan asked.

"Well, I'm going to bring you guys to my place so you can help me set up something for Sam," Jason answered.

"Sam, who? McCall?" Morgan teased.

"Yes, Morgan, who else?" Michael asked, while they drove to Jason's apartment.

He opened the door to find Spinelli dancing to a romantic love song.

Jason stared at Spinelli with his big blue eyes opened wide. Michael and Morgan just laughed.

"Oh hello, Stone Cold. I didn't hear you come in," Spinelli said, bashfully.

"Yeah, I wish I didn't come in. What are you doing? I told you to pick one song to put on at dinner. Not now!" Jason said, trying not to laugh.

"I'm so sorry. I got caught in all the love in the songs. What can I do for you now?"

"We have to set up everything, Spinelli. Michael, Morgan, get that stuff over there."

Jason put a black tablecloth with two plates, two candles and two chairs and bright blue flowers on the table.

"Alright everyone, Sam is going to be home. Spinelli, take Michael and Morgan home, please. Bye guys, see you later."

When they left, closing the door, Jason turned on the music, lit the candles, and shut off the lights.

He wanted everything to be perfect for the girl he loved the most. Jason sat on the couch waiting for Sam.

"Jason, I'm home!" Sam walked through the door. "What's all this Jason?"

"It's just a little surprise for you," he said.

"For what? Did I do something amazing and not remember?" she joked.

"Yes you did; you're standing there looking beautiful."

"Thanks Jason, that means a lot. I'll go change. Be right back," Sam said, and made her way up the stairs.

Sam came downstairs, looking amazing. Her hair was in a stylish bun and a slimming black dress on.

Jason didn't know what to say. "I didn't think it was possible for you to look better, but I was wrong," he managed to say.

"Is this good enough?" she said, sitting down in her seat.

"It's great, it's amazing."

"I can't believe you did this Jason. It's perfect. I love it," Sam gushed.

"I wanted to show you that I love you," he told her.

Sam wiped her eye, a tear of love escaping.

She stood up and pulled Jason over to the couch. They both sat down.

"Jason, this is like the best day of my life. I love you so much."Sam gave Jason a hug and Jason kissed her on the head.

After that, Jason got up, and taking Sam's hand, pulled her to her feet. "Let's go upstairs; I have one more surprise."

Sam knew what that surprise was. She smiled deviously.

Jason, still holding her hand, kissed it and took her into the bedroom.

Sam went onto the bed. Jason locked the door.

They started kissing and finished her surprise.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry, guys. I know that this is not the Sonny and Carly that you expected. But I promise that the story calls for some JaSam action. It'll make more sense as the story progresses. Sonny and Carly will be present next chapter. Reviews are always welcome! <strong>_


	3. Left With Nothing

_Knock knock knock! _

"I'm coming! Oh hello boys come on." Carly said hugging the boys and shutting the door. "Did you guys walk home?"

"No mom Spinelli dropped us off, he left though." Michael explained.

"Oh ok, Morgan go take a shower ok baby?" Carly said wiping her eye.

"Ok Mom." Morgan said half smiling as he walked upstairs he looked at his mom confused but knew better than to ask.

"Mom what's the matter? What happened?" Michael said worried.

"Um it's Jax, Michael." Carly said trying to talk but couldn't stop crying. They both sat down on the couch. Michael put his arm around Carly.

"It's ok Mom you don't need him me, Morgan and dad love you," he said pulling her into a hug.

"I know baby I love you too, now go upstairs and you and Morgan pack ok? Go," she said confidently drying her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Knock knock! <em>

"Hey Jason, Sam I'm back. Where are you guys?" Spinelli went upstairs and knocked on Jason's door.

Jason and Sam were dressed but they were still kissing on the bed. "One minute Spinelli!" Jason shouted, not wanting to leave. "Sam, let's go downstairs. Come on I'm not leaving without you." Without a second thought, Jason hoisted Sam into his arms.

"Ahhh! Jason put me down!" she said giggling. Jason brought her downstairs and plopped her on the couch. She just lay there smiling.

Jason turned to Spinelli. "What is it?"

"Stone Cold there is someone on the phone for you. It's Detective Falconari."

"Thanks Spinelli," he said, picking up the phone. "Hello?"

"Jason, I need you at the station. I would like to ask you a few questions about a case. You may bring Sam if you would like. Alright, bye."

"Bye..:"

"What was that about Jason?"

"I'm not quite sure, Sam," he said, sitting on the couch next to Sam, looking confused.

* * *

><p>"Mom, I'm ready! What's this for? Are we leaving?"<p>

"Yes Morgan, we are leaving, but don't worry, I have a place to stay okay? I will straighten everything out." Carly rubbed his head reassuringly and hugged both her children. She gave them each a kiss on the head. "Michael when Jax gets here don't talk to him, take Morgan and you two go in the car while I talk to him for a couple of minutes."

"Mom no it's ok I can talk to him. Do you want me to beat him up for you, you know teach him a little lesson.

Carly gave a little chuckle No baby its ok really I got it ok?" About ten minutes later Jax opened the door he had a worried look and a frown on his face. "Guys go ahead ok I will be there in two minutes ok?"

"Carly what's all this? Where are the boys going? Where are you going?…. Are you leaving me?" Jax sighed and looked at her upset.

"You surprised Jax? You shouldn't be really. I don't take shit from anyone even you. I will still work where I do now but I am leaving-"

"Where?" Jax looked pissed but at the same time sad.

"I don't think I should tell you. If the boys would like to see you they can but that is if they want to. I hope you are satisfied with yourself. Have fun with Kate goodbye." After Carly said her final words she walked out of the door not having second thoughts. Carly got into her car and drove away.

Jax was staring out the window as they left he didn't even get to say goodbye to the boys. Jax turned and walked over to the couch, on a table beside it there was a family picture. "What have I done? I lost a girl I was in love with and two great boys." Jax held his head thinking what to do, but what could he do?

* * *

><p>Carly stopped at the gas station. "Mom I can do it it's ok." Michael got out of the car he knew how much pain his mother was in. But he couldn't do much to help. Carly looked in the backseat and Morgan was sleeping on his suitcase goodnight sweetheart.<p>

"Michael we are going to be ok where we are going I promise."


End file.
